1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting apparatus and more particularly to ceiling mounted lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting apparatus in the form of floor lamps, table lamps, wall mounted lamps and ceiling mounted lamps are well known in the lighting industry. These lighting apparatus take various forms and may include general area lighting, task lighting or a combination of general area and task lighting. It has also been known in the prior art to incorporate one or more swing arms to provide a more versatile positioning of the lighting element. Typically one end of the swing arm is supported by or mounted to a support post, while the other end of the swing arm supports or carries the lighting element of the lighting apparatus. Such swing arm lamps utilize swivel assemblies to mount the swing arm to the support member, thus enabling the swing arm and the lighting elements to be swung about an axis of rotation through the support member. It is also known in floor lamps and table lamps and, in some instances, wall mounted lamps, that a pair of swing arms are connected one to the other by a swivel or swivel assembly to provide even greater versatility for selective positioning of the lighting elements of the lamp in that the swing arms can be selectively positioned with respect to the support post and with respect to each other.
Where a multiplicity of lighting elements disposed upon a ceiling mounted lighting apparatus is desired such has been accomplished by the utilization of track lighting; that is, a track is mounted on the ceiling and the lighting element is then supported within the track and can be positioned laterally along the track to accomplish the desired positioning of the lighting element.
Prior to the present invention, applicant is unaware of any ceiling mounted lighting apparatus which includes a plurality of swing arms which are connected one to the other by a swivel assembly and, in turn, are pivotally connected at one end thereof to a support post extending from a ceiling mount. Attempts in the prior art to provide such a structure have been unsuccessful because the plurality of swing arms and lighting elements connected to each such swing arum was sufficiently heavy to apply a load to the support post causing the support post to bend or the swing arms to droop to such a degree that the structure either became mechanically unsafe or esthetically displeasing.